mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsu Hioki vs. Bart Palaszewski
The first round began and they touched gloves. Hioki landed a stiff jab early and briefly dropping Bart. He ate a body kick, Bart did. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted Hioki's name. Hioki landed a jab. Bart landed a leg kick. He ate a jab. Four fifteen. Hioki landed two body kicks. Four minutes with a big leg kick. They traded jabs, Hioki landing harder. Hioki worked a single. Bart defended. Three thirty-five as he got it to a guillotine tight. He lost it to guard. Hioki passed to half-guard. Three fifteen. Hioki passed to side control. He landed a left elbow and another. Three minutes. Hioki had the mounted crucifix, lost it. The crowd chanted his name. He kneed the body. Fourteen hard lefts there. Two thirty-five. Two lefts. Two more. Three more. Two fifteen. Two more, a left elbow there. A left elbow. Two minutes now. Hioki had the back with both hooks, Bart was escaping, Hioki worked an armbar. He had it tight! Wow! He had it tight!!!!! Wow! Bart escaped to a triangle! Omoplata! One thirty. Bart rolled to the bottom to guard. The crowd roared. One fifteen. The crowd chanted Hioki's name, a right hand and two right elbows. One minute. A right elbow. Hioki landed five lefts. Thirty-five with two big lefts. Two big right hammerfists, another. Three right elbows to the body. Fifteen. A hard right hand and another. The first round ended. 10-8 Hioki, absolute domination. Wow. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hioki landed a front kick to the body. Four thirty-five. Hioki jabbed to the body as the crowd chanted his name. Four fifteen. Bart landed a right hand. Four minutes remaining. Another front kick. Bart landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five left now. Hioki landed a nice high kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hioki landed a stiff jab. Another. Bart landed a right. He ate another jab. Two thirty-five as Bart landed a leg kick. Bart landed a right, Hioki showboated there. Bart blocked a pair of high kicks. He ate a hard inside kick. Two minutes. Bart landed two leg kicks. A right to the body. One thirty-five left now. Another leg kick from Bart. Hioki landed a jab. One fifteen. Bart landed a leg kick. Hioki landed a front kick to the groin, Palaszewski needed a moment. They continued. Hioki landed an inside kick, ate one in reply, that one hit the groin. Hioki needed a moment himself. They continued. Bart landed a right to the body. Thirty-five. Bart landed a nice leg kick. Hioki landed a front kick. Fifteen. Hioki shot for a double, Bart was defending, Hioki had it and had the back without hooks standing. The second round ended. Very very close. 10-9 Palaszewski but very very close like I said there. Could go either way. Hioki's corner told him that Palaszewski would be desperate. The third round began. Bart landed a right to the body. Bart stuffed a double to the clinch and a trip. He kneed the body. Four thirty-five as Hioki got a trip beautifully to side control. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Hioki landed three lefts, six more. He kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Bart regained half-guard defending the mount. Bart worked a guillotine. Three fifteen as he let go. Hioki went to side control with two right elbows, mounted crucifix with three minutes. Lost it. Two right elbows, another. Another. Another. Two thirty-five. Eight short right hands. Bart gave up the back. Two fifteen. Hioki had both hooks. Two minutes. Hioki wanted the choke, he had it! He lost it. One thirty-five. Hioki landed a right elbow. "Do something!" One fifteen. One minute. Hioki thought of an armbar. He had the body triangle. A right elbow. Thirty-five. Hiok worked the choke, he switched to a face crank. Fifteen as Bart escaped. A right elbow and three more. Hioki wallwalked towards an armbar, the third round ended, 10-9 Hioki. 30-26 Hioki IMO. Good performance from Hioki, he deserves a shot against Aldo.